Scotch
by petvampire
Summary: RenoxRufus yaoi. Gratuitous smut with a complete lack of plot. Enjoy!


He was hung like a fucking _horse_; suddenly Reno was feeling more than a touch of envy. The redhead had always assumed the boss was overcompensating by using that double-barreled sawed off shotgun in opposition to the Turks' standard issue pistols and EMRs. Clearly he'd been wrong.

Cold eyes seemed to pin him in place, and the Turk's mouth was suddenly dry at the dark promise within that gaze.

Truth be told, he wasn't exactly sure how he had gotten into this. It had been something to do with the ShinRa president, a large amount of scotch, and Reno firing off his mouth like he usually did. Though that usually resulted in reprimands and being put on paperwork instead of his normal duties and missions, not... _this_.

'This' was an empty office in the new ShinRa company building, freshly built, containing one stunned redhead shoved up against a door and a very self-assured and exceedingly naked Rufus Shinra, hands pinning his Turk's up against the wall. Reno was only half-dressed as it was, dress shirt rumpled on the floor, pants open and hanging precariously onto razorblade hips. Rufus' neatly pressed suit was draped over the back of a desk chair. He was always that composed.

"What's wrong?" The words were taunting, coming from a mouth twisted into a smirk that would have seemed more at home on Reno's lips. Somehow it suited the president, though, making him look like some beautiful and terrible demon about to deliver a very, _very_ painful death.

That, or a drunken executive who was about to fuck one of his employees senseless. That description worked too.

"Nothin'," Reno managed to gulp, still tasting the scotch in his own mouth. What exactly had he said to get his superior in this state? He couldn't really remember; the details in his head were kind of fuzzy. The only thing standing out sharp and clear was what was happening right now, as Rufus pressed his lips to the column of throat already littered with marks. The ShinRa president _really_ seemed to like his neck... or maybe he just enjoyed leaving those signs of possession, so no one could be anything but certain that Reno was _his_.

"You're the one who wanted this," the blonde purred against his skin, pulling back from leaving a fresh bruise. "Don't tell me you're having second thoughts?" One of his hands let go of Reno's wrists, sliding down the smooth plane of chest to drift under the waistband of boxers and half-on pants, deft fingers stroking the redhead's evident hardness. The Turk groaned, shaking his head vehemently in answer to the question, and Rufus grinned, a dangerous and feral expression. "So what's wrong?"

Reno shuddered as that hand smoothed along heated flesh, his freed hand dropping to hover restlessly over the one moving inside his pants. "S'just... not that it's a bad thing, but - you're fuckin' _huge_, boss."

Rufus laughed, a low, dark sound, and slid his hand back up the Turk's stomach, making him whimper at the loss of the touch. "Worried, Reno?"

Again the male shook his head, and the president continued to chuckle as he let go of the other wrist, busying both hands slipping the fabric of pants and boxers down the redhead's legs. Obligingly Reno stepped out of them, and Rufus caught him, pulling him away from the wall, lips pressed up against the sensitive shell of an ear. "Desk," he ordered, taking the cool metal of the earring between his teeth and giving it a sharp tug. The Turk let out a low, pleased whimper, and did as he was told.

Rufus was organized, knew where to find everything he needed in the office by feel; he craned over to reach into the appropriate drawer as he pushed Reno against the hard wooden edge of the desk, that pale chest splayed forward over carefully carved oak and a littering of paperwork. The Turk moaned at the feeling of the other pressed up behind him, though the president quickly straightened, shutting the desk drawer as he retreated a step, a half-empty bottle in his hands.

The lube smelled faintly like some fancy exotic spices, just the kind of luxurious crap that Rufus _would_ indulge in. That didn't make it anything other than what it was, as the ShinRa president slicked his fingers with the liquid, setting the uncapped bottle aside. His clean hand pressed against Reno's back, effectively holding the Turk down against the desk - though not with so much force that he literally could not rise, if he wanted.

Reno didn't want to.

The warm, slippery fingers teased a line down the cleft of his ass while Rufus nonchalantly kicked the redhead's legs further apart, as though preparing to perform some sort of standard search. Only when he was appropriately spread did the blonde zero in on that tight, puckered opening, taunting his Turk as he slipped just the tip of one finger in. Reno moaned again, sound sweet in the president's ears, and he pushed slowly further, past muscles that contracted around the intrusion. He moved, carefully but not delicately - Reno was no stranger to such actions, and he didn't need to be coddled.

A second finger joined the first, and after a stretch of moments a third, forcing the taut muscle to loosen under their assault as they slipped deeper in and out again, crooking at the tips to find the spot that would bring up undeniable pleasure. Rufus was an old hand at this game, too, and he knew where to move to bring the redhead pushing back against his hand, breathless sounds on his lips. In this he was as efficient and ruthless as he was in business, working his hand to draw out _exactly_ what he wanted, the increasingly loud moans from the redhead on the other end of his ministrations.

Reno was practically panting, pushing his hips back as best he could manage in his current unbalanced position, sprawled inelegantly against the desk. The Turk had to say he'd never exactly found himself in this position - now that he had, though, the redhead couldn't help but admit that it was a huge turn-on. Particularly when it was fucking _Rufus Shinra_ pushing him up against a desk, leaning to breathe a taunting, "Think you're ready?" into his ear.

The redhead's groan was answer enough.

Smirking, Rufus withdrew his fingers without any gentleness, plucking up the bottle of lube from the desk again. The sweetly spicy smell assailed Reno's nostrils again as the ShinRa president slicked the viscous liquid along his cock, making certain every inch of the skin was coated before capping the bottle, leaning against the Turk beneath him in a deliberately teasing manner to slip the lube back into its usual drawer.

Reno was impatient now, arching up from the desk until his superior's hand firmly pressed him back down. Cheek pressed to the wood, the redhead managed to stifle another moan as the other slid the head of his cock teasingly against his entrance, pushing just the tip within that tight ring of muscle. Then Reno couldn't manage silence; a half-pained, mostly-pleased whimper escaped the Turk as Rufus slipped himself in further, moving slowly enough to take care and quickly enough to satisfy both of their relentless desires.

A moment's pause was all he granted, giving Reno time to adjust to the formidable length buried in his body. Slender hips moved, slow but strong, almost immediately setting a steady rhythm thrusting into the other. The redhead luckily had a high tolerance for discomfort, for pain, or he wouldn't have been able to cope with Rufus' movements so soon. Then again, the ShinRa president knew his Turks like the back of his hand; his movements were more than likely calculated based on his knowledge of the man beneath him.

His carefully laid plans - yeah fucking right, they were both drunk on scotch and they knew it - were certainly working. Reno responded favorably to the motions, pushing his hips back against Rufus'. In return the blonde quickened his thrusts, making the Turk shudder and moan; the movements of the other's body brought a low sound from the ever-collected president, the first sign that it was possible for his composure to be broken.

With a rougher forward press of his hips, Rufus reach down, fingers wrapping around the red ponytail, jerking Reno up in such a way that brought a sharp sound from the Turk. Lips fastened onto the pale neck again, teeth digging into the skin, likely to leave another mark. With a little more freedom of movement, the Turk bucked backwards into his superior, aqua eyes half-closed as he spurred the blonde into a swift, driving motion, the force of his thrusts shoving Reno's hips forward against the wooden edge of the desk, hard enough to leave bruises.

Not like he cared.

With a groan stifled against the flesh of a pale shoulder, Rufus thrust himself into the other's body still harder, one arm winding its way around the other's waist. Cool fingers wrapped around the redhead's erection, stroking firmly in time with his motions. Reno was moaning once again, the low sounds driving his superior quite mad with lust.

Abruptly he pulled back, sliding easily out of the redhead's body. "Turn," he commanded in a rough tone, and as always the Turk obeyed, though he whined lightly at the lack of delicious friction as he shifted. The moment his back hit the desk, Rufus was on him again, lifting Reno onto the hardwood surface, papers crushed under the lanky male's body. He pushed the Turk back against the desk again, lifting the other's legs apart, one hand guiding his straining erection back inside of the redhead. Reno made another sound, wrapped those long legs firmly around his superior's hips, and shoved himself up and against Rufus, lips crushing against the blonde's.

Losing what control he had retained, the ShinRa president started up his actions again, thrusting still harder into his Turk. "Fuck, boss," Reno half-whimpered, breaking away from the other's mouth long enough to speak, flicking his tongue across the other's lower lip. A long-fingered hand slipped between their bodies, the redhead stroking himself in time with Rufus' harsh thrusts.

They had been drinking, the anticipation had been killer - neither of them could sustain this activity indefinitely. It was Reno who came first, likely due to the double assault of pleasure, Rufus slamming into the sensitive nerves inside of him, his own hand quick and practiced over the hard flesh of his cock. And Rufus was just too damned stubborn, too damned controlling, to let himself go before his subordinate did.

The blonde followed soon after, though, teeth sinking into the Turk's shoulder to stifle any possible sound, though Reno had been practically shrieking his name. It wasn't as though there were anyone else in the building to hear his cries.

Panting, the redhead let himself collapse back against the desk, aqua eyes half-lidded as he rode waves of pleasure, unable to feel the faint ache of bruises and bite marks. He would cope with those, and his inevitable stiffness, in the morning. For now he was basking in afterglow, even as Rufus pulled abruptly out of him, leaning hard against the edge of the desk, breath coming sharply as he tried to recollect himself.

Reno smirked up at him after a few moments, raising a hand to thread through the still perfectly in place blonde hair. Had to make Rufus at least look a little disheveled, since such an encounter called for it. The ShinRa president slapped mildly irritably at his hand, but didn't otherwise protest. "Good for you... boss?" The Turk's voice was a self-satisfied purr, lacking any evident slur from the alcohol - anything more than usual, anyway.

Rufus smiled in a feral manner, leaning to nip indelicately at the redhead's neck before he drew away, quickly and efficiently dressing himself in the suit still un-rumpled, draped across the back of his chair. "Be in my office first thing tomorrow, Turk," he murmured instead, evading the question.

Reno mock-saluted from his place on the desk, and aqua eyes watched as the blonde glided out of the office, as cool and collected as ever.

--------------------

Hangovers abounded the next morning, but Tseng still caught a familiar whiff of heady, spicy scent as Reno made his way back to his desk, his arrogant saunter slightly less smooth than usual. The head Turk raised a brow as he looked over the man, then just shook his head, going back to his paperwork.

_Maybe I should have warned him how the boss gets when he drinks scotch... _


End file.
